


Mutual Friends

by Bill_Mcfricken_Cipher



Series: Interdimensional Falls [3]
Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty, Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Flatland - Freeform, Hamilton - Freeform, Suicidal Bill, im sorry, references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:24:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9265607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bill_Mcfricken_Cipher/pseuds/Bill_Mcfricken_Cipher
Summary: Stanford had been tortured and killed multiple times by Bill. But things take an unexpected turn when Bill’s friend came by to deliver drugs.





	1. Worlds Most Wanted Criminal

Words cannot describe the overwhelming pain of being brought back to life for the 27th time.

It was excruciating the first time I died, having all my bones crushed and fractured with Bill grotesquely squishing me as slowly as possible, making sure to prolong my suffering. He repeated the torturous murder over and over, patiently waiting for me to slip up and tell him the formula; I am far more persistent than he was.

I come back to consciousness, my muscles burning harshly as my wounds stitched itself together. I try to pull myself to a sitting position. It didn’t hurt. I’m perplexed. Usually, Bill wouldn’t fully heal me like this. Every waking moment was supposed to be a living nightmare, why is this an exception?

What was he planning?

“HEY SIXER!!”                      

Speaking of the devil, here he comes.

“HEEEEEEYYYYY SIIIIIXXEEEEERRRR!!”              

I twirl around to face Bill with a scornful scowl, ready to throw a bout of insults at him but stop as I see him approaching me. I’m mildly… exasperated when I notice the giant demon holding an empty bottle of vodka equally large as he is in his hand. How long was I out for him to get this drunk?

“What?” I spit out in his figurative face. “I’m still not talking.”

“OH BUT YOU ARE TALKING.” Bill’s voice booms loudly in dull lunacy. He closes his eye and let out a loud burp at which I cringe at the stench of rotten flesh he emitted. “HAVE YOU MET MY FRIEND?”

I twitch at his question because the answer to that is yes. I met them and they are the worst. I narrow my eyes. “Yeah, why? Do you plan to let your minions have a go with me?”

“WHAT?” He asks me, processing what I said. “MY HENCH-MANIACS? NO. I’M NOT TALKING ABOUT THEM.” He gestures at his friends playing spin the person. “I’M TALKING ABOUT MY OTHER FRIEND. MY BEST FRIEND, AS YOU HUMANS WOULD SAY.” Bill shrinks in size so he could wrap his cold arm around me. I cringe and withdraw from his sober embrace.

“Wow, you have a best friend, that’s surprising,” I mumble under my breath, making sure he doesn’t hear me. “No, I don’t know them and I’d rather not meet your best friend.”

“OH GREAT! I WANT YOU TO MEET HIM,” Bill screams in enthusiasm. I let out a tired sigh as he leaves to go get his friend. I look around me. I’m no longer in his ‘pent house suite’ and am probably, I assume, in the main party hub. There are no doors here. There is, however, a corridor leading somewhere in the far left part of the room. I look down at where I’m standing, the throne of petrified human beings. I need to find a way to get down…

“STANFORD, I WANT YOU TO MEET…”

I push my glasses up the bridge of my nose. I look at the person standing on the humongous demon’s hand. The blood drains from my face, horrified.

“R-rick Sanchez.” I stammer.

“RICK SANCHEZ.” Bill repeats. He pauses the looks at me, impressed. “WOAH, YOU KNOW RICKY OVER HERE? SWEET.”

I gape at the two of them, my gaze switching from Bill to Rick. I take a step back, stunned, confused, and downright shocked at this revelation. Rick Sanchez has been a longtime friend of mine whom I met when I visited dimension C137 during my exile. This… this doesn’t make sense. He helped me escape Bill. He gave me equipment that could help me navigate through dimensions. He’s… he’s my best friend.

Rick notices me and his face lights up with a lopsided grin. “Ooooo Stanford Waddup?” He jumps off Bill’s hand and landed in front of me. He wraps one of his arms around me before taking a swig of alcohol. “I didn’t e-eeugh-xpect you here! I thought you were still stuck in dimension Zetta with i-i—“ Rick drones on, recounting how another version of himself told him I was still in dimension 52.

Bill shrinks in size once again to join the two of us. I look down at my feet. Great, I tell myself, Rick’s drunk, Bill’s drunk too. To make things worse, they’re friends as if that fact would help me get out of this mess I’m in.

I have no problem with Rick being drunk but if he’s drunk with Bill, which is something I never imagined would be possible in the 30 years of being friends with Rick, this is obviously a cocktail for disaster. I look at Rick who was still talking about Dimension Zetta, hoping he still has the rationality of mind to get the hint that I need his help to escape Bill.

“Yo. Earth to Sixer,” Rick says, snapping his fingers in front of my face. I blink rapidly as my train of thought dissipates. “Are you still there?”

“Uh, yeah,” I say while nodding, the chains on my collar jingling along the motion.

Rick gasps. “Holy shit,” he exclaims, pulling on the chain, sending me tumbling forward. He examines it with utmost care, caressing the sleek blue chains. He turns to Bill, “Can I have a moment with Sixer here?”

“YEAH SURE WHY NOT.” Bill, who was watching his hench-maniacs, replies absent mindedly.

Rick drags me away from the demon. I breathe a sigh of relief. We stop at the edge of the throne. “Ford,” he whispers urgently. I listen attentively. He looks at Bill then back at me. “Stanford, I didn’t know you had a kink for triangles.”

I… don’t know how to respond to that. I am literally dumbfounded at the fact that, despite him knowing my history with Bill, had the capability of asking if I have a kink for triangles. I…

I turn my back on him.

“Ooohh, Hey B!” He yells, “How can you leave me out of all the juicy action with you and Ford?”

I want to throw myself off the edge of the throne.

Bill laughs. “OH, I’M SURE THAT YOU’D RATHER NOT SEE THE ACTUAL JUICE RUNNING OUT OF SIXER’S MOUTH. IT’S NOT PLEASANT.”

“B!” He exclaims. “I’ve seen Ford beg for it!”

My face reddens and I punch Rick’s shoulder. “I don’t beg!” I scream at him. At least not for my death.

Rick nods in mock confirmation to my statement “Yeaaah. Riiightt,” Rick says, nudging my side hard. He and Bill laughs. This temperament of mine is increasingly unbearable I’d actually rather being physically tortured by Bill to death.

I look at the edge of the throne.

Maybe a little suicide is arranged? Besides, it’s not like I’d be permanently dead. Bill’s bound to revive me at some point, preferably when Rick is gone because, in all honesty, betrayal feels worse than physical pain.

I step to the edge and turn at Rick and Bill.

“Hey, Assholes,” I yell out, drawing the attention of the two who seems to be deep in conversation. I raise the two middle fingers of my hands.

I jump off.


	2. Reality Distortion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Star Butterfly joins in the fun. Ford starts to uncover Bill's secret life but not really. Also, Star and Bill fuses.

A sharp pain shoots up my spine as my skeleton reconstructs itself from the fall.

I open my eyes to see Rick gazing down on me, Bill floating overhead him.  I groan, not because of the throbbing pain of my still healing fractured bones, rather because of the fact Rick’s still here.

“Woah, Sixer,” Rick says in a bit concerned tone. I look at Bill who narrows his eye at me. “Wh-what’s up with you? What the hell was that for?”

“ISN’T IT OBVIOUS, RICK?” Bill comments, floating closer to me. I scowl at him. “HE’S JUST JEALOUS WE’RE FRIENDS.” Bill wraps an arm around my shoulder and the other around Rick’s. I try to recoil from the group huddle but Bill holds me firmly in my place.

“NOW, THERE’S REALLY NO POINT FOR THIS… RIVALRY ON WHO GETS TO BE WHOSE BESTIE.” I roll my eyes. Like hell. This means war, Bill. “WE CAN ALL BE FRIENDS, RIGHT FORDSIE?”

“Last time I let you call me a friend, you betrayed me.” I spit at him harshly. “And now you’re saying we can all be friends? Wow. Dick move, Cipher.”

“Ohohoho,” Rick chuckled, “Looks like we guh-guh-got history here!”

I narrow my eyes and shove Bill’s arm off me and I step back from the huddle. “So if you don’t mind, you two ‘besties’ go fuck each other and leave me alone.” Rick hoots and laughs unaware that I was also referring to him. I scowl. “You too Rick. Fuck off you backstabbing piece of shit.”

I storm off away from the two. I know Bill won’t let me out of his sight, but that doesn’t mean I can’t roam around his little 'fearamid'. Well, technically, I shouldn’t be allowed to freely explore this pyramid, but for some reason he’s incredibly civil now. I bite my lip. It’s becoming more c=evident that this is most likely because of Rick's presence.

After a few hours of roaming the humongous, dully decorated room, I settle at the corner where I observe everyone from the distance. The party music keeps booming from everywhere. There aren't any speakers around yet it's reverberating everywhere that it's hurting my ears. Everyone’s having lots of fun, even Rick. God damn that bastard. After all those years I trusted him, he just turns out to be another one of Bill’s cronies. Pathetic.

Rick looks over his shoulder to look at me. I once again raise my middle fingers at him which he gladly returns. He went back to conversing with Bill. I watch him whisper something serious to the triangle before walking away from him towards Bill’s Hench-maniacs.

Upon the end of the two's conversation, Bill approaches me, looking a bit preoccupied.

“Hey Stanford,” He greets in a considerably nicer way, his voice softer than usual, which is so horrifying in its entirety I have to take two steps back from him. Bill furrows his figurative eyebrow in confusion before realizing what he had just done that he has to turn away from me for a second before facing me again with an unnatural, almost forced, smug expression.

“WHAT?” He asks me too aggressively.

“What do you mean what?” I ask, still shocked at his sudden amiable attitude a while ago. “What's up with yo--?”

Bill snaps his fingers cutting my sentence short. I’m pulled off of the ground. He raises me close to his eye. He looks at me with a piercing glare and I shrink at the intensity of it. He's really terrifying at times but, as always, I try not showing it. I glower at him in return.

“LOOK HERE SIXER,” He growls at me. My glare faltered at the sound of his voice. “YOU’RE LUCKY THAT I’M LETTING YOU HAVE SOME… LEISURE TIME BUT THAT DOESN’T MEAN I’M DONE WITH YOU JUST YET.” A force knocks the breath out of my chest. “SO, IF I WERE YOU, ENJOY IT WHILE IT LASTS.” Bill lets go of me and I hit the floor hard, cracking my glasses. He turns away.

“Leisure,” I grumble, “more like psychological torture to me.”

“WELL IT SHOULD BE,” Bill notes, his voice lined with poisonous annoyance. He floats for a bit in silence then turns to look back at me begrudgingly.

"RICK ASKED ME TO CHECK ON YOU, BY THE WAY." He says, his tone less angry but the hint of irritation was still there. "HE IS A BIT CONCERNED WITH YOUR ATTITUDE EARLIER SO IF I WERE YOU, I’D GO EXPLAIN MY IRRATIONAL ACTIONS TO HIM. THIS IS A PARTY, AFTERALL. DON’T BE SUCH A BUZZ KILL.” Bill snaps his fingers and the chains on my neck disappears and the cracks on my glasses disappearing. “I HAVE MORE GUESTS COMING BY. TRY NOT BEING AN ASSHOLE, IT’S INCREDIBLY OUT OF YOUR CHARACTER.”

The Triangle leaves me in even more shock. He’s… so nice. So deceivingly nice. I don’t like this, at all. He’s planning something and I know it. I have to get out here fast. Damn it, if I only had my—

I hear an all too familiar ripping of fabric behind me.

I whirl around to see blades cut through the fabric of space and time, creating a portal. Bill apparently hears this too as an invisible hand forces me down to my knees, making it impossible to move. I'm too stunned to even retaliate. There's a sense of trepidation filling my chest as the demon teleports beside me in his regular size. We both eye the portal patiently, waiting for the entities to step out of the portal.

My heart skips a beat.

A blonde young teen goes through the portal, accompanied by a Hispanic boy around her age. I barely notice the weight forced down on me disappear while I scan her appearance. I do not need to fully look at her though, I know exactly who she is the moment I lay eyes on the hearts on her cheeks.

“Hey Uncle Ford!” She greets, delighted, rushing to give me a huge, warming hug. It's been a while since I felt anything comfortable and welcoming that I melt into her embrace. I awkwardly return the hug. She lets go and faces Bill with a huge grin.

“STAR!” Bill says enthusiastically. “I DON’T REMEMBER ASKING PERMISSION FROM MOONIE. IS SHE FINE WITH YOU HERE?”

Moonie? I ponder. Did he mean Queen Moon Butterfly?

“Oh well, she doesn’t have to knowwww,” Star says jokingly, prolonging her words while nudging Bill. “I heard you were throwing a party sooooo I thought I'd come!!” She drags the boy next to her, “I brought along Marco tooooo!”

“Hi,” the boy says timidly.

“Uncle Ford, B, this is my friend, Marco,” Star introduces us formally, though formality isn't Star's thing. “Marco, this is Uncle Ford and B!”

“HELLO THERE, MARCO DIAZ,” Bill says pleasantly. Marco looks at the Triangle shocked that he knows his last name. He let out a quiet, confused "How--" only to be quickly interrupted by Bill. “GLAD TO HAVE YA HERE. SAY, YOU AND STAR DON’T HAPPEN TO BE A COUPLE?”

“W-what?” Marco asks, blushing red. Star laughs uncomfortably. He points at star then himself. “U-us? A couple? Nah. Star’s my best friend!”

Bill’s eye shapes into a grin, “OH. ALRIGHTIE THEN! IF YOU SAY SO. TOTALLY BELIEVABLE.” Marco and Star exchange glances at the sarcasm in Bill's voice and Star just smiles and shrugs giving him a 'well-that's-Bill-for-ya' look. Bill laughs at the two before cutting it short. He clears his throat. “DO YOU WANT A TOUR IN MY FEARAMID?”

“No tha—”

“Yes!” Star cuts Marco off. “He’d love to have a tour here!” She pushes her friend beside Bill. Marco tries to talk her out of it but drastically fails as he is pulled by Bill away from Star and me.

Star returns to me.

“Phew, glad that B’s off my back,” Star says with a sigh. She scratches her arm. “Can’t believe he asked Marco that. I mean, we're not a thing. We're just friends.” She pouts then walks to the crowd, pulling on my arm. “Anyways, I didn’t expect to see you here, Uncle Ford,” She says, lifting her wand to summon a sentient cloud.

“Neither did I,” I admit to her. "I didn't even know you know him." I pause for a moment.

“Out of curiosity, how’d you meet Bill?”

“Bill?” Star asks, “Is that your nickname for B? That’s so cute!”

I furrow my brows. “Nickname? His name is Bill. Bill Cipher. That’s how he introduced himself to me and to everyone else I know.”

Star shook her head. “Nope. His name is B. B-Triangle. I mean, ask Grampa Rick, he’ll agree.”

I look at her in confusion. She also knows Rick? More importantly, B-Triangle? There are so many missing pieces to this puzzle I’m solving. I thought I already know who Bill truly is but apparently, he has this other identity. And, what, he’s nice? What game is this?

“Well, I was four when I got lost in the forest in Mewnie. Though, now in retrospect, it might be kidnapping by the monsters.” Star retells, stepping on the cloud absent-mindedly. I climb on it as well and it brings us up to the gigantic buffet table with all the interdimensional food. “Anyways, I was scared and powerless against the monsters. They announced to my family that I would be returned in exchange for something. I don’t really remember what they wanted." She pauses to try and recall. I smile at her pondering expression. She reminds me of Mabel. Incredibly enthusiastic and brutally optimistic. Star and her would've gotten along.

"Pfsh. I don't remember anyways," she continues. "That night I met B in a dream. He was just passing by in the mindscape when he saw me and became suspicious. So he asked me what happened and I told him how I got there and asked for his help. Then we made a deal where he’d possess me and drive away all the monsters for me and for exchange I'd give him directions because he's really lost." I furrow my brows. Bill? Lost? Asking for directions? More bewildering, wholeheartedly making a deal without him expecting anything huge in return?

Star browses through the buffet. "I agreed," she tells me, "because hey, he’s nice!”

There's a brief flash of Mabel's journal entry on Bipper in my journal. “He didn’t do anything horrible with your body?” I ask, remembering the plan of Bill to kill Dipper and framing it for suicide when he gained control of his body. I shudder.

“Nah.” Star replies, grabbing a handful of popcorn. “Actually, he's pretty cool. He taught me some of the spells I know! Also, now that I think of it, he used wandless magic on the monsters!!! That’s, like, something I can’t do yet. It’s suuuuper advanced.”

I look back at Bill who is introducing Marco to Rick. I grit my teeth. I can’t believe he’s friends with people I care about. What makes it worse is that they seem to know him better than I do. Why is he so nice to all of them? Why am I the only one who seems to know that he's a monster? Am I the only one who knows that he’s planning for interdimensional domination?

“How ‘bout you Uncle Ford?” Star asks, grabbing a glass of Time Punch. She sips a bit of it before nodding in satisfaction, then gulps down the contents of her glass. She refills it. “How’d ya meet B?”

I look down. “Well, I also met him in a dream after I summoned him when I needed help for my research.”

“Yeah, Miss G Also met him in a ‘dream’.” Star notes. “Everyone I know first meets B in their dreams. Rick’s probably the only one I know who didn’t meet B in a dream.”

“What?” I ask, casting another glance at the trio who are now laughing together. “He met Bill? In the Nightmare Realm? How exactly did those two even meet?"

“Nuff Weally Suwe” Star says with her mouth full. I smile a bit at her stuffed cheeks. She swallows the food and burps. “No one really knows how those two met. In fact, I would’ve assumed they were childhood friends if Miss G didn’t tell me otherwise.” She shoves her glass of time punch at me. "Hold it for me Uncle Ford, Imma try 'ta find Doritortillas!"

She rummages through the ton of food, spilling chips and gummy worm-looking food off their respective containers. She also spills a bag of chocolate spiders into the bowl of four hundred-season tropical juice. She yells out an apology before continuing in her quest to find Doritortillas. I keep an eye on Rick who's now probably hitting on Pyronica. Bill's introducing Marco to Kryptos and Hectogron who are, unlike most of Bill's henchmen, civil and nice. The group converses and, for some reason, Marco continues the tour with Kryptos and Hectogron instead. Bill looks at my direction, narrowing his eye. He traces letters in the air, all which manifested in flames, saying,

"I'M WATCHING YOU. HAVE FUN NOW OR I WILL MAKE YOUR LIFE WORSE."

I gape at Bill but nod reluctantly. Enforcing me to relax and have fun? HE'S the one who's out of character. I really don't know how to feel about this... err... well I can't say compassionate kindness. Ugh. I really don't know. Maybe this is all just a dream. Wishful thinking. That's all.

"OOH, I FOUND SPRINKLESSS!"

Star comes back with a big jar of fine, pink crystalline sprinkles and presents it to me. It looks somewhat familiar but I can't put a finger to what it is. It's probably candy I saw in Becky's Mulltiverse Candy Shop from Dimension 5*9. "Do ya want some?"

I laugh softly. "No thanks, Star. You can have it."

She shrugs. "Mmm. Suit yourself. More for me!" She gulps down the crystalline sprinkles. She pauses, half way through. I look at her.

"Hmm... This doesn't taste like sprinkles." She licks her lips. I watch her curiously. Her eyes twinkles brightly. "ButIdontcareanywayImmahavemore!!" She says in such speed I can barely understand her. She finishes the remainder of the jar faster than I imagine Mabel would and THAT'S saying something. I furrow my brows, thinking that this isn't a natural side-effect of sprinkles. And then realize what she's eating.

Collaxion Crystals.

"HOLY SHIT!" I scream out, taking the jar from Star. A small dosage Collaxion Crystals can make people twice as high as what a high dosage Metaphenamine can induce on humans and fades twice as fast as normal drugs would. But Star gulped down what I assume would be 60 grams of drugs which is far too much for someone to handle and can practically cause death.

What the heck is this jar of grounded Collaxion Crystals doing in the buffet table anyway?!

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Bill suddenly appears beside me along with Rick. I shoot a glare at both of them.

"One of you two idiots left drugs on the table which Star mistook as sprinkles!" I yell angrily at both of them. Star spasms and falls to the floor, giggling and mumbling incoherent words before laying still. Her open eyes are still open, glowing brightly along with the hearts on her cheeks.

"Holy fuck," Bill mumbles under his breath. Once again I'm distracted from the reality at hand, from the current situation of my adopted neice. I watch Bill's eye widen. He looks down, as if contemplating on something. He's frozen, unknowing what to do. His panicked gaze met mine and I snap out of my trance and call Rick to help me create a cure.

Both of us are frozen still in our places.

"STAY HERE." Bill yells forcefully, louder and more panicked than usual. He picks up Star and they teleport out of the room, most probably to the pent house suite.

I try to turn my head around. The everpresent party music I blocked out of my mind has stopped. Everyone in the room is frozen as well.  The party is halted for a moment and, for the first time in god knows how long, it feels like time is actually moving. There's a faint ticking echoing in my mind reminding me, reminding _us_ that, as much as time is 'dead', the clocks are still ticking in everyone's perspective. And are we running out of time indeed. Tick tock. Tick tock. An everpresent reminder that if we waste our time Star might die. Everyone is silent, either because they prefer to remain quiet or because all of us are unable to speak, I don't know. My mind travels back to Star. I hold my breath. I hope she's alright.

The entire pyramid shakes.

We're knocked out of the frozen state, and we fall to the floor. A "Whaa?" escaped some of the monsters. They seem to be just as confused as I am. Rick and I exchange glances. There was a growing pit of worry in the bottom of my stomach, churning in fear and anxiety.

"Find Marco and stay close to Rick." Comes the familiar whispers of Bill in my ear. The hair on the back of my neck stands up as I'm bombarded with nostalgia at how he used to communicate to me back in the old days. "When you three are united, make sure you pathetic humans get down on the floor."

Rick apparently has gotten the same message because he suddenly grabs my arm and pulls me to the crowd. I furrow my brows.

"Hey!" I say in protest, trying to break free from his grasp. "Let go--!"

"Can it Pointdexter!" He tells me, looking for the hispanic boy in the crowd. There's a loud yelling from the oposite side of the room.

"Rick! Rick!" calls out a voice. Pushing through the crowd are Kryptos and Hectogron with Marco following them. Confusion seeps in my mind as I'm pulled by the group away from the crowd. I have never been more perplexed and scared in my life. The next thing I know is that I'm pulled down to a crouching position as soon as we parted from the bustling crowd of monsters.

A blue bubble surrounds us.

What the hell is happening? What's this protection bubble for? Why am I with a couple of henchmaniacs who seem to have lost their malevolent and threatening stature and who are now anxiously looking around, waiting for whatever it is Bill's planning to do? I look around at all of them but realize that if they’re _this_ scared then something horrible is about to happen. I elect to stay silent and inquire about what's happening later even though I'm brimming with questions.

Kryptos’ eye widens and he gasps before facing the group in the bubble. "He said he's setting off a level 6 Weirdness Wave!"

"No way." Hectogron says quietly. "That's... That's absurd! That's stupid! That’ll—"

"No. He's not THAT stupid to set off a high level Reality Distortion Spell himself," Rick interjects. "That'll exhaust his powers for a while. He's just," he pauses, an impressed grin spreading on his face. "H-he's going to discharge the excess magic in Star so he can bring her energy levels back to normal."

"Excess magic?" I inquire. "I thought that Collaxion Crystals have the same effect on Mewmen as it have on humans."

"Ordinary Mewmen, yeah," Rick replies, taking a seat on the floor and pulling out his flask. He drinks from it. "But Star's diff-eeuughh-rent." He burps mid-sentence. "Collaxion Crystals hightens the magic within her and if, if, if it's saturated within her for too long, her body's guh-going to decay. I couldn't think of any s-spell that can drain her magic like that, but for it to occur to B to use a forbidden, powerful spell like that, it's not a bad idea at all, and quite frankly the only choice we have."

Silence descends upon us as we waited for the Weirdness Wave to wash upon us. I keep my gaze down, hoping that everything's alright for Star.

The pyramid floor gives way. Everyone who are oblivious to what's happening is caught by surprise when the building dissipates. They all scream and fall to the ground below them. We remain floating above the confusion of the monsters. I look up and see the tip of the pyramid still intact and I wonder why Bill deconstructed his palace. Amidst the hassle Pyronica's voice stands out of all, screaming to take cover.

The Reality Distortion Spell pulsates from the pent house at a rapid pace. The first wave hits our bubble and it shakes at the intensity. A yelp escapes me. The screams of Marco reverberated in the bubble and it made my ears ring. The next wave hits us, harder and this time Rick is the one who was yelling.

“HOLY SHIT THE BUBBLE’S CRACKING.”

And indeed it is. There was a huge crack running through the circumference of the sphere. Kryptos and Hectogron notices this too and starts yelling at each other to do something. Marco and I are left in terror at what’s happening. I don’t understand any of it except for the fact that, whatever spell it is Bill’s casting, it’d kill us if we are exposed to it, or worse. I do not fret as much as they do since Bill effectively getting rid of me would mean that he wouldn’t be able to get his hands on the equation from my mind. And, actually, I’d rather that chance of dying by a forbidden and probably irreversible curse than to suffer over and over again for eternity.

To all our shock what’s remaining of the Fearamid deconstructs and we gaze upon the faint silhouette of Star Butterfly, arms spread wide with the heart cheek marks and her eyes glowing. Her wings, however, is unlike any of the previous queens’ wings I’ve seen. It’s incredibly deformed and hollographic in nature, glitching in and out of existence. They aren’t butterfly wings, or feather wings of an angel, or those leathery wings of a demon. Star’s wings were like hazes of pure energy surrounding crystals of unimaginable firey brightness. Not the kind which could harm our retinas when we look into it. It’s, _unexplainable._ It’s beautiful and terrifying.

I come to realize, however, that Bill is nowhere to be seen. I try to remember if his physical body fell to the ground after the pyramid completely disappeared. No. it was just Star in the room. Where is Bill?

I know that the Butterfly’s full form usually has three pairs of arms but when bright yellow ones starts separating from Star’s previous ones and the sudden change of the glow of her eyes quickly turning from white to bright yellow, my question is answered.

“Holy fuck,” Rick mumbles, also coming to the same realization I have. “They fused.”

As if on cue, a third eye carves itself on Star’s forehead and opens up. It looks down at us and widens up. With one graceful wave of their golden hand and the bubble fully reconstructs itself. And with one ear-piercing screech that might as well have made the sphere we’re in break with the sheer intensity of it, the final wave pulsates from Star’s wings.

The bubble once again shakes when the tidal wave of energy hit it.

Everyone lets out a sigh of relief except for me. I still have my eyes pinned on the demon-mewman fusion up above us. They descend near the bubble, the third eye focuses completely on me. I stare back at the eye, unsure whether it is Star or Bill who’s looking through it. I can’t tell. The eye showed absolutely no emotion.

“Yooo Star-iangle,” Rick greets. Kryptos sniggers at the bad, _bad_ pun. The fusion waves a couple of its hands at us while the others clutch the Bubble.

“Are you guys alright?” Stariangle asks, their voice higher in pitch but is rather smooth and relaxed. It has the whispy qualities of Bill’s voice but the dissonance isn’t as prominent as it usually.

“Seriously?” Hectogron asks sternly. “Us? What about _you_?”

“Star?”

Everyone turns to Marco who has kept quiet all throughout the dillema. Stariangle’s head faces him but the third eye looks away. Their eyes cease its glowing, revealing the blue irises of Star. Marco puts his hand on the bubble wall. Stariangle presses hers on the bubble as well. Rick let out a disgusted groan.

A deep grumbling resounded from everywhere, a sound like a dam overflowing and about to give way. Stariangle jerks away and looks around. Their third eye shrivelles as its gaze keeps dashing rapidly.

Another pulsating wave of pure cursed energy is coming towards us. None of us has time to react. It hits us one final time and the bubble pops, unable to withstand the power of the spell.

We’re sent falling down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to note oh so badly that the kind of fusion Stariangle has ISNT like the Steven Universe Fusion. Bill and Star's bodies merges but their consciences are separate from one another. It's like two pilots in an airplane. Well... actually it's more like a car. Bill's driving while Star's riding shotgun. 
> 
> Also Bill might go OOC but it's a plot point. He's keen to not make Rick suspicious of what's really going on. It's been a long while since they both met and Rick has no idea that Bill's trying to conquer the world.
> 
> PS Im bad at summaries if it's not obvious


	3. What Happened to Star?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ford is dead (not really) so you have to deal with another whiny asshole narrating Star going home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:
> 
> Out of character drunk rick and memes. IDK This is a shitty chapter but I enjoyed writing it l m a o

_Alternate title:_  
**_Not Ford_ **  

\------

The Author of the Journals™ was knocked out, as in K.O. Ford's completely unconscious that not even being submerged in water or playing loud christian heavy metal music® (which he hates) could ever wake the guy up. So hey, it's m-m- _my_  turn to narrate the funk up this boring so called fan fi-euugh-ction. Ford's been hogging all the attention for the past two chapters, it's hiiiiigh time you hear  _my_  part.

If it's not obvious, I'm Rick Sanchez from Earth Dimension C-138. I'm... I'm, I'm that 'super weird' Rick in between Evil Rick and C-137. (Just so you know, that spectrum is fuckinn faaaakee motherfucker.) Hey. Also just to be clear, my back story follows the series canon but *only* until the season 2 finale. Wink.

There isn't much to say after the pyramid deconstructed itself and we nearly fell to our deaths bec-because B was an irrresponsible moron. We got saved by Stariangle in a strangely soft but gore way. A cushioning pool of multicolored intestines (don't try to think about where those came from, seriously, you don't want to know). I wouldn't be too shocked, I mean, that's the average thing you'd expect from Bill and Star, much more if they're  _fused_.

After making sure that we're not dead, B and Star unfused. Well, actually it's not really  _fusion_ , per se, like that, that one TV show with rocks and singing. It's more like a cooler version of possession. B, B was just possessing Star but he didn't completely throw out Star out of her body. It's-it's-it's like those Exorcist movies where the spirits live inside the body alongside its host and they take turns controlling the body and how whenever the demon's in control they can do lots of Magicky Magicky Spells and Shit™.

Star was exhausted, as I've expected, after the incident. She's gonna take a long time to recover her powers.

Well, I told B it was dangerous to let her stay. B didn't listen so it's not my fault. He's a  _reaaaal_  irresponsible kid. I'm pointing this out because he's  _never_ irresponsible. I, I mean, if  _you_ knew him back then (two decades ago) he wouldn't stand anything illegal happening. (He considers going to parties without permission illegal). But what the heck, peo-eeugh-ple change. And I like this laid back B better.

Now we're just hanging in the private lounge baby!

B really knows how to throw a party. Like, fuck, yeah shit gets out of hand from time to time, but what kind of party do you have if there's no technical setback? A stupid one, and a really unmemorable one. At leaaast this traumatic experience will forever be etched in our miiindss.

Also, damn, since when did B have a sense of style? Last time I checked, B's fine to just hang in a small apartment with barely any furniture. But this? Like, fucking aesthetic. The living human skin couch is stylish as fuck (and terrifying in many ways, though I can't really judge. Also, don't think about where he got the skin. I wouldn't want to know.) B always had this fascination with human anatomy anyways in the sickest way. Also in a kinky way.

"Hey, B," I say with a lopsided grin. The flatlander was finishing tucking Sixer into the bed. He's still so caring though, despite having drastically changed over time (a character development I wished I saw). The way he tenderly smoothened the sheets, or how he passionately brushed Fordy's hair off his face....

Mmmm, fuck that's hot.

When B is done, he turns to face me and winks at me. Winks are effective ways to communicate, especially between the two of us. The wink meant,  _later baby, Star's still around and we can't_ _frickle_ _frackle_ _with her around._

He floats to the princess who's sitting beside Marco with a cup of hot cocoa. He settles beside her and places a hand on her forehead to check for any fevers. "Ya okay, sweetie?" B asks softly. Star smiles and nods weakly.

"Just a little tired," Star manages to say as she stiffled a yawn. She cuddles closer to Marco.

B looks at the guy but with a pretentious stare. The kid shrinks at the stare and I roll my eyes at him. "Can you take her home safely?" B asks with a less than kinder tone than the way he talks to Star.

Marco nods. "Yeah. She lives at my home. Also we've gone through worse adventures so, yeah, you know."

B floats away from the two, past me, and to the corner where there's a mini fridge. I hear him growl to himself. "Fuck yeah I know, you little shit."

There's something off with the way he said that. He sounded too, hmm, infuriated; it's not the normal kind of angry state Im used to see him in.  
Actually, I've actually been ignoring the fact that he has a shorter temper than I remember. I mean, again, cant fuckin judge. I'm too drunj to.

B snaps and his fingers turn into claws. He swiftly swipes at thin air, his sharp finger nails digging into the fabric of the universe and tearing its seams. Holy fuck. Since when was B capable of tearing a portal with his bare hands?! 

"Okay kiddos, time to go home," B says, gesturing to the portal. Marco abides and B helps him to get Star on his back and the two took their leave. B snaps his fingers and the portal knits itself back together.

B collapses beside me, lying facedown on the couch, groaning and mumbling incoherent words. I lie down beside him.

"Wnngmph mmph wmmgnejfelsl," B asks, his voice muffled by the skin cushioning.

"Hmm?"

B lifts himself and looks at me with tired eyes.

"Wanna get weird?" B asks me in an almost pleading tone. Well how could I fucking resist? I put my hand on his side and brushed his thick, long lashes.

" _L-l-euuugh-ord tell me how to say no to this,_ " I sing to him, almost teasingly

"HELL YES BABY," B yells, procuring bottles of vodka out of nowhere. "TALK HAMILTON TO ME."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the cringest shitpost (shitfic?) I've written in so long. The whole behind the scenes of this is just basically me writing the next chapter and going OH SHIT I FORGOT STAR F U C K
> 
> So have this shitty excuse for a meme
> 
> Fyi the ™©® joke has been running in my smol squad irl (we have unconditional love for The Roman Catholic Church™) but was completely solidified into my fic writing by kinky dominatrix's space drugs™ (fic is called RickrollFord) so shout out to them


	4. Raise a Glass to Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick and Bill is drunk so things get worse.

While everyone else is screaming, I'm calm.

I mean, hurtling towards the ground just seems terrifying. It actually isn't, it's exhilarating. Besides, I've faced worse, it's not like I'd be permanently dead after this; Bill could always revive me anytime he pleased.

I'm surprised though, to see Rick's terrified expression as the ground grows closer to us at a rapid speed. He's fumbling through his lab coat for his portal gun. He curses when he procured nothing from his pockets.

"RAINBOW CUSHION - INTESTINE - POOL‼!"

And then black.

~+~

_"..._ _ise_ _a_ _glass_ _to_ _freedom_ _!_ _Something_ _THEY_ _could_ _never_ _take_ _away_ _!"_

I groan and shifted to my side. I know that drunken singing well. Rick doesn't shut up when he's drunk. Actually, scratch that, he never shuts up. I pull the blanket over my head to try to block the sound of his annoying voice.

" _NO MATTER WHAT THEY TELL_ _YOOOOOUUUUUU_ _."_

I jerk violently awake and the world turned upside down as I fell off what I assume is the bed. I fumble to get the sheets off me and I look at the two doing their duet which I seem to have interrupted. Rick is laughing at me whilst Bill is just looking at me with a void expression of infinite darkness and death. I shrunk at the message his look's sending me. It just looks like he's ready to tear me apart.

Bill laughs.  _OH_ _FOOORDSIE_ _DON'T ASSUME I ALWAYS MEAN HARM TO YOU_. Bill's voice reverberated in my head.

 _But you do,_ I reply coldly, a bit annoyed he was still able to telepathically communicate with me despite the metal plate installed on my head.  _You need me to talk and you'd do anything to get that formula._

_AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA_ _YOU'RE USELESS RIGHT NOW._

I'm taken aback.  _What?_ I asked with furrowed brows, not exactly comprehending what he had just told me. _How am I useless? I got the information you need._

 _YES_ _,_ he replies and winks at me. He points to the drunken Rick Sanchez who was humming to himself the tune of  _Dear Theodosia_.  _AND SO DOES RICK._ He points out casually.

I...  _What?_ _I'm not following._

Bill guffaws at my flabbergast reaction.  _COME ON SIXER. I KNOW YOU ARE FOLLOWING, YOU JUST CAN'T BELIEVE IT!_   _RICK'S BETTER AND SMARTER THAN YOU IN EVERY_ _CONCIEVABLE_ _WAY. IF I_ REALLY  _NEEDED THE FORMULA, I WOULD'VE ASKED HIM. BESIDES. DO YOU THINK I'M_ THAT  _STUPID_ _TO NOT KNO—_

 _Wait,_ that  _was an option all along?!_ I ask, outraged. My blood boils at the rage I have for this graceless, screeching lunatic! I cannot believe the guts this demon has. He's literally toying with me. He's using me for his entertainment! This sick triangle fuck!

_YES._

_You're a_ _dick_ _._ I cross my arms and look away from Bill.

 _YES._ Bill confirms, leaning back and taking a big gulp from his bottle or bourbon.  _AND SO ARE YOU. AND RICK. WE'RE ALL THE SAME, THE THREE OF US. DICKS. ASSHOLES. LITTLE FUCKERS. WHATEVER IT IS YOU WANT TO CALL SUPERINTELLIGENT APATHETIC BEINGS. WE'RE OUTCASTS OF SOCIETY BECAUSE WE'RE JUST TOO GOOD FOR EVERYONE ELSE. ALL THREE OF US._ There is a quiet pause, then Bill said,  _YOU KNOW MY OFFER FOR YOU TO BE A PART OF MY GANG IS STILL OPEN._

Jesus fuck, he's bringing that up again?  _I'd rather die than be your ally, you_ _dipshit_ _._

 _FINE. WHATEVER._ Bill grumbles. He takes a swig from his bottle.  _STAR WOULD BE REALLY DISAPPOINTED THAT YOU TURNED DOWN THE OFFER._

 _Yeah right._ I snarl at him, biting my lip hard.  _She will too when she finds out what you've-_

"HOLY SHIT." I yell, suddenly remembering what happened. Star overdosed, she was going to die! "Star?! Star? What happened to Star?!" I ask in a panic, springing up and pacing restlessly in the room. I put my hand to my head. Shit, shit, shit. God, I hope there's nothing severe that has happened to her!

"Woah, woah, calm down Ford, sheesh, you're over reacting." Rick says, grabbing my hand forcing me to sit beside him on the human skin couch. I shiver as soon as my hand brushed the warm skin of the couch which giggled at the touch. "Calm down, dawg."

" _I'm_ overreacting?!" I ask, outraged. Why the hell are they even so calm?! Am I the only one concerned for Star?! "Why don't any of _you_ seem to care!?"

"Uh, maybe because I already handled it, Fordsie," Bill said lazily. "Don't you remember? Ugh." This time he devours the entire bottle. I have to look away from the grotesque scene and have to block the sickening crunches of teeth pulverising the shards of glass. Bill burps.

"Can't you chill for once?" The demon asks me.

I roll my eyes. As if this was a time to chill. As if I could ever be chill with  _him_ _._  "Fuck you Bill," I hiss at him.

"W-w-wait, Bill?" Rick suddenly pipes up, confused, his monobrow furrowed. Bill's eye widens and then shoots a glare at me. "As in the...?"

I snort. "Yeah. Oh wait,  _sorry_  I forgot they called you  _B-Triangle_ , right?" I ask Bill, meeting his glare and matching his intensity. I smile triumphantly. Whatever Bill is hiding, I'm going to spill it all out to Rick. "I'm sorry! I forgot you've been busy  _lying_  the fuck to them."

"The fuck are you talking about Ford?" Rick raises his voice now. Oh this is so  _grea_ t in an incredibly sarcastic way! I can't believe he's going to back Bill up with this! I can't believe he's protecting the bastard!!!

"Don't you remember a single thing about what I've told you about Bill Cipher?!" I growled through gritted teeth. I opened up to him about everything Bill did to me years ago and he's backing up the triangle dick who ruined my life! I yell, "Didn't I tell you about  _this_ asshole? He's the reason I got thrown out my dimension in the first place!"

Rick looks at Bill, searching for an answer to my accusations but Bill isn't looking at him; his attention is trained on me, full of wrath. Rick sighs after seeing that the triangle isn't going to answer his questions soon. "B's not like that." He says firmly.

"Yes he  _is_!" I tell him angrily. I have first hand experience of how destructive Cipher could get and  _he's_ _denying_ _it_ _!_  Why!?

"B, the fuck is Ford talking about?" ARGH! Rick isn't taking this from me for some reason. I clench my teeth. He won't believe me. But maybe he'd believe it if it came from Bill. Rick and I turn to the demon for affirmation.

"Yeah, Bill, the fuck am I talking about?" I repeat the question, raising a brow at the demon. His anger is pinned on me and only me, I know what that glare means. He wants to kill me right here, right now. But for some reason he  _won't._  I grit my teeth. "I'm the only one who seems to know you for the true  _demon_ that you are!"

"B is a— B is  _not_  a demon." Rick snarls at me, correcting me. "He's not even close to being a demon!"

"Oh yeah? What the fuck is he then?" I retort angrily, gesticulating at Bill exaggeratedly. "Some kind of fucked up god or some shit?"

"FOR THE LOVE OF, UGH, JESUS CHRIST, STANFORD." Rick screams loudly in annoyance. "HE'S A FLATLANDE—!"

" _Shut it._ "

Bill's voice sends a chill down my spine. Fear washes over us and we slowly turn our heads to the demon. I've seen Bill angry on multiple occasions, but this is different. It's not the kind of anger that's shallow and quick to cool down. It's so much more terrifying; it's the kind that's deep and unending and it's... always there just... waiting, simmering, where one wrong move could set off a violent explosion _._

"One more word," Bill hisses menacingly, staring Rick down. His hands turns into sharp claws. He swipes viciously at the couch which screeched in pain. Blood oozes from the tears of skin and I scoot away from the demon, terrified.

"One more fucking word," he says with a low voice, "and I swear  _I'll slit your throat_."

Rick seems to be terrified at the development and avoided Bill's glare. He takes my hand and I shoot a glare at him.

"B, I'm sor—"

" _I said shut up, RIGHT?_ " B yells in an inhumane voice, a distorted chorus of voices whose dissonance rings in our heads. I bite my lip and a metallic taste fills my mouth. I took a sharp breath in.

"The fuck is your problem with Rick?" I ask the demon, struggling to keep my voice firm. "You're friends with him, and now you're threatening him?"I turn to Rick, "is this your definition of a friendship? Manipulation and lies?"

Rick squeezes my hand in warning but I glare at him and withdraw it. "Both of you are fucked up."

"SO WHAT IF WE ARE." Bill yells. "WE'RE SO FUCKED UP. OOOH-WEEE! LOOK AT US INSANE ASSHOLES LIVING A BLISSFUL LIFE TRYNA FUCK UP ANYTHING THAT PULLS US DOWN.

"AND YES, MAYBE THAT'S WHAT FRIENDSHIP IS ALL ABOUT? IT'S ABOUT A PETTY ILLUSION OF COMPANIONSHIP SO YOU CAN EXPLOIT THEM. I MEAN, I WOULDN'T KNOW A SHIT ABOUT IT, RIGHT? BECAUSE DEMONS AREN'T CAPABLE OF MAINTAINING SUCH SHITTY ILLUSIONS THAT IS WHAT YOU CALL FRIENDSHIP."

"That's because you never had any REAL friends!" I retort angrily at him, standing up. A force knocks me back to my seat and the couch cries as I accidentally hit the fresh wounds Bill inflicted on it.

"YEAH. I NEVER HAD ANY FRIENDS," He says bitterly, "BUT NOOOO. NOT YOUU. YOU'RE JUST  _LUCKY_  TO HAVE SUCH A SUPPORTIVE GROUP OF FRIENDS AND FAMILY THAT STAYS BY YOUR SIDE NO MATTER HOW MUCH YOU FUCK UP. YOU'RE JUST DIDDLY DARN MCFUCKING LUCKY, AREN'T YOU, TO HAVE PEOPLE WILLING TO RISK THEIR LIVES FOR YOU!

"I DON'T WANT TO BE  _THAT_  GUY WITH A FUCKING SOB STORY WHERE EVERYONE GOES AWW AT THE END, BUT, YEAH, I DO HAVE ONE. YOU KNOW. IT'S THE OLD, CLICHÉ, I'M LONELY, NOBODY LOVES ME BECAUSE I'M WEIRD AND SHIT. THAT OVERLY USED TROPE. AND THEN YOU CUE THE MOMENT WHEN SOMEONE FINALLY CAME INTO MY LIFE WHO ACTUALLY APPRECIATED ME. THEN, YOU KNOW HOW IT GOES, IT TURNED OUT FUCKING FAKE JUST LIKE EVERYTHING ELSE. YOU KNOW, THAT SAME OLD CRAP. SO ONE DAY I DECIDED IM NO LONGER TAKING ANY OF THAT SHIT FROM ANYONE EVER AGAIN."

I ball my hands into fists, mustering up every ounce of restraint not to tackle the triangle and tear his eye out. "That's  _the exact same thing_  you did to  _me_  you little motherf—!!!"

"I KNOW." Bill says with with fake enthusiasm. He grins aggressively at me, crazed. "YOU SEE MY POINT. IT FEELS LIKE SHIT, RIGHT? YEAH IT DOES.

"Fuck you."

"EXACTLY. FUCK ME. FUCK EVERYTHING RIGHT?

"ACTUALLY. NO. FUCK  _YOU_." He hisses at me, his expression turning sour. " _YOU_  WERE THE ONE WHO LEFT  _ME_  IN THE FIRST PLACE. JUST TO SET THINGS STRAIGHT SIXER,  I DIDN'T USE YOU, YOU JUST WILLINGLY DID WHAT I WANTED YOU TO DO. HECK, I DIDN'T EVEN NEED TO THREATEN OR TORTURE YOU TO CREATE THE PORTAL LIKE ALL THE OTHER PUPPETS I HAD. IT WAS ALL  _YOU_. NOT ME. STOP PINNING THE HATE ON ME WHEN IT SHOULD BE ON YOU. WELL. DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY?"

I try to find my voice, to say something, find a counterargument to his blatant accusations but I find myself unable to. I cannot face the fact that everything he did say is true, that I had been a blind follower of Bill, thirsty to impress what I had thought was a deity from another dimension. And that fact puts me into shame and into a deep ocean of guilt and regret because everything that's happening right here right now is because of  _me._

B rolls his eye at me. "YEAH. THATS WHAT I THOUGHT."

A heavy silence descends in the room with the only sound was that of the crackling of the fire in the fireplace and the occasional whimper of the couch.

"B,"Rick says quietly and very slowly. The demon's glare finally shifts to the scientist whose expression was unreadable. I almost forgot he was here.

"B, I want to know," he says, trying to find the right words to say. "I, I want to hear it from  _you_." There's something about his tone that doesn't sound... Rick-like. There's a tinge of... empathy and concern, neither of which Rick has any inclination of showing based on my previous experiences with him.  "Is Ford lying?"

Bill cackles loudly without restraint, his dissonant chorus of voices harshly reverberating in the room and in our minds as well. Then he abruptly stopped, eyeing Rick. Rick doesn't flinch under the stare of the demon.

"Are you serious?"Bill finally asks in a quiet tone. He rolls his eye. "That's pretty fucking rhetorical. Why the fuck would Ford lie to you?"

Rick's previous fear of the demon disappeared. He stood up, throwing his bottle aside in annoyance. "W-w-why the  _fuck_ are you conquering the third dimension?!" He asks him. Bill crosses his arms and lifts himself off the couch. "B! W-w-what the fuck! You know the drastic con-eeughh-consequences of doing  _just that!_ You said– y-y-you told me that conquering this dimension is  _out of the god damn question_!"

"WELL IF YOU DIDN'T NOTICE," Bill says in a singsong voice, "I WAS LYING TO YOU.  BESIDES. WHY DO YOU GIVE A FUCK? YOU NEVER GAVE A SHIT WHEN I DID WORSE. WHY NOW?"

"Bec-bec-auuugh-ause." Rick said, stammering,  "whatever  _you're_ doing compromises the safety of  _my_ dimension."

"HAHA! I CALL BULLSHIT ON THAT,  _SANCHEZ_."

Something snaps inside Rick, I see it. The way his eyes widens at the way Bill addressed him, the way he's momentarily taken aback and is absolutely speechless, it's something I never thought he was capable of. I always saw Rick as a competent opponent against Bill – slick, confident, and doesn't give two shits about anything as long as he gets what he wants. But for him to show reluctance at the face of Bill Cipher, it just seems so incomprehensible, impossible. 

But that shock is swiftly gone. With a loud scream, Rick lunges at Bill and and pins him to the ground. The triangle yelps in surprise but does nothing to counter the attack.

"Stop this,  _Cipher._ " He spits out Bill's name like it's poison. He claws at the bottom of Bill's eye, positioning his thumbs so he could easily pop out the eyeball off Bill's socket. 

Bill's grin falters. 

"YOU KNOW WHAT, PARTY'S OVER."

Before Rick could do any damage to Bill's eye, he's thrown back with such force that he hits the wall of the other side of the room. I stand up to rush to Rick's aid but my feet won't move. Bill glares at me and snaps his fingers and my feet slowly turns to gold. I gasp as I slowly lose my sensations as I'm petrified once again. I look back at the fight unfolding in front of me.

Rick tries to get up but was lifted off the ground with a snap of Bill's finger, thrashing against the invisible force choking the air out of him. 

"LOOK, SANCHEZ. FUN'S FUN, BUT YOU HAVE TO GO."

Rick glares at Bill. "I'll leave with Ford."

Bill laughs. "EXCUSE ME, WHAT DID YA SAY THERE SLICK? YOU WANNA TAKE SIXER WITH YOU? I BELIEVE YOU MISUNDERSTOOD. I'M KICKING YOU, AND SPECIFICALLY  _YOU_ OUT OF THIS PARTY. YOU LEAVE. SIXER STAYS." 

Bill snaps his fingers and Ricks portal gun appears in his hand instantaneously. Rick gasps and squirms even harder, trying to break free from the demon's invisible grip. Bill carefully dials up the coordinates. He does this so casually as if he's used this kind of technology before. When he's done he shoots a portal below Rick.

"BYE SANCHEZ. SEE YA!" 

And with that Rick is unceremoniously dropped into whatever dimension it is Bill sent him to, screeching at the triangle curses. Bill chuckles, bitterness lining it.

"OR NOT." He throws Rick's portal gun after him before the portal dissipates. 

He turns to face me with a frightful yet forced grin. I could only move my head and I force my stare away from the demon. He grabs me by my chin, claws sinking into my skin. I flinch as I struggle to keep myself conscious.

Bill cackles devilishly.

"WHAT DO YA SAY, SOME FIREWORKS UP YOUR ASS OR DAZZLING FLASHING LIGHTS EMANATING FROM YOUR ELECTROCUTED BODY CUZ BOY AM I UP STARVING TO SEE SOMEONE IN PAIN." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of the fic. The events that follow are exactly what's seen in Weridmageddon 3, during the shacktron fight!
> 
> Check out Hung Over for the bridge to the actual fic that we'll be following soon!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm obsessed with the idea that Bill and Rick are best friends because they're so similar to one another in a way. Also I wanted to explore the entire idea of Bill being 'depressed' since I theorize that the entire ploy to conquer the universe was just an act of suicide. (It's a lose-lose situation, after all)


End file.
